Grey Swan
by Mozagiyo
Summary: Mingyu tidak tau kalau Wonwoo dikendalikan oleh roh abu-abu, tapi Mingyu tau bahwa Seungcheol adalah roh hitam pengganggu. Dan anak kecil itu roh putih yang suci. Semuanya jelas terukir disini.../"Aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi malaikat penolongmu" -Mingyu/ - seventeen fic - warn! bxb


_Aku bukanlah orang yang pendiam._

 _Tapi lingkungan disekitarku lah penyebab aku menjadi pendiam._

 _Mereka semua sangat menyeramkan._

 _Biar kuperjelas._

 _Mereka terlihat baik padamu didepan, tapi saat kau lengah mereka akan sangat –buruk di belakang._

 _Tapi aku bertahan dengan segala kepalsuan yang ku punya._

 _Membiarkan mereka menjalin sebuah petemanan denganku._

 _Dan menemukan sesuatu yang baru dengan mudahnya._

 _Sampai akhirnya._

 _Aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka temukan dengan mudahnya._

.

.

Wonwoo melangkah kakinya cepat dengan langkah lebar. Ia tak mau banyak ambil resiko jika ia kena demam lagi. Siang ini Busan diguyur hujan lebat. Dan ia harus menghangatkan dirinya sekarang juga, karena bagaimanapun ia sudah basah kuyup.

Ia terus menatap lurus sambil berjalan. Tidak menepi, ia berjalan ditengah-tengah. Jalanan yang ia lewati jarang kendaraan serta diapit pertokoan yang tak terurus ,usang – _tampak seperti tidak berpenghuni_. Langit sudah mulai menyeramkan. Membuat semua menjadi serba redup, ditambah angin kencang. Jika ia menepi, maka itu akan terasa sangat gelap. Jadi ia berjalan ditengah-tengah agar setidaknya ia mendapatkan sedikit cahaya untuk menemaninya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, sangat sepi. Bahkan yang tedengar hanya derap sepatunya yang sudah lepek.

Setelah melewati pertokoan bak kota mati, Wonwoo langsung disambut baik oleh pohon-pohon yang setidaknya memberikan ia kehidupan setelah berjalan di tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat siapa saja mati.

Angin kencang makin menjadi-jadi. Rambutnya saja kini tidak bisa tenang. Masuk kedalam perumahan membuatnya agak lega. Setidaknya ia melihat tempat berpenghuni saat ini.

Sedikit lagi ia sampai ke rumahnya, tapi–

Mata gelap penuh kesedihan itu menatapnya lagi – _dan lagi_. Dengan menggunakan jas hujan kebesaran dan pergelangan yang mendekap kuat boneka teddy bearnya. Anak kecil bersurai abu-abu menatap Wonwoo tajam. Bibirnya membiru dan kulitnya yang putih pucat membuatnya persis seperti orang mati. Wonwoo membalas tatapan itu, lalu tersenyum manis. Tapi anak itu masih menatap Wonwoo tajam. Wonwoo membuang mukanya dan langsung berlari kencang. Setidaknya ia tidak mau mengalami masalah hari ini.

'BUK'

"AKU PULANG" Wonwoo langsung membuka pintunnya dan melihat sekeliling rumahnya. "EOMMA?JUNGKOOK?" teriaknya memanggil siapapun yang menjawab nantinya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban, dan itu artinya ia sendirian. Ia menutup pintu dan langsung naik ke atas untuk segera mandi dan menghangatkan dirinya. Disiapkannya air panas untuk ia berendam.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung ke kamar mandi dan malakukan niatnya dari awal.

Rumah Wonwoo termasuk rumah yang sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman sekali. Rumahnya terdiri dari dua lantai. Dilantai satu ruang tamu dan ruang santai digabung, terdapat home theater disana. Dapur dan ruang makan juga di gabung, dilantai satu terdapat satu kamar mandi dan kamar tidur Eommanya dan mendiang Appanya. Dan, dilantai atas terdapat kamar Wonwoo dan adiknya, Jeon Jungkook. Ditambah sebuah balkon yang lumayan luas untuk berkumpul minum teh bersama.

Saat ini Wonwoo dengan tenangnya menikmati acara berendam santai sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Anak itu dihukum lagi, masih bocah tapi dihukum sampai keterlaluan seperti itu, sudah tau hujan lebat sekali. Orang tua macam apa itu, huft' benaknya dalam hati.

Jujur ia tidak tega dengan anak kecil bersurai abu-abu yang dihukum di depan rumahnya sendiri. Apalagi ia tau kalau keluarga anak kecil itu sangat tidak harmonis. Ckck menyedihkan sebenarnya jika diceritakan. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula anak kecil itu mungkin memang melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Satu lagi, Wonwoo tau siapa nama anak kecil itu. Namanya–

Seo Woomin

Wonwoo sempat kesal saat mengetahui namanya. Karena namanya agak sama dengan ia.

'BUK'

"WONIE –YA EOMMA PULANG"

Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara Eommanya. Kalo dihitung - hitung ia sudah berendam kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Ia langsung bangkit dari bathtub dan membilas dirinya dengan shower. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar mandi, memakaikan dirinya baju lalu keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanyanya pada kedua orang yang sekarang sudah mengangkut banyak tas belanjaan dihadapannya.

"Supermarket, Eomma belanja banyak bahan-bahan makanan" jawab Eommanya sambil memasukkan beberapa belanjaannya ke dalam lemari di dapur mereka.

Wonwoo hanya ber 'Oh' ria saja.

"Hyung ini" Jungkook memberikannya sebuah snack kripik kentang kesukaannya, Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan langsung menerimanya. "Gomawo~"

Tidak langsung memakannya, Wonwoo lebih memilih menatap adiknya.

"Jungkook–ie kau lihat tadi" tanya Wonwoo membuat Jungkook mengerutkan wajahnya bingung. "Apa?" tanya Jungkook balik padanya. Ia pun mengarahkan dagunya ke rumah di seberang yang hanya berbeda dua hektar dari rumahnya.

"Oh tuhan, sudahlah jangan bahas dia hyung, aku merinding" bisik Jungkook pada hyungnya. Sedangkan hyungnya lah yang malah mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa bisa sampai merinding, berlebihan sekali" ejek Wonwoo seraya memutar matanya malas.

"Seterahlah, aku lelah" ucap Jungkook malas, lalu beralih manatap Eommanya yang masih sibuk mengatur barang belanjaa. "Eomma aku tidur ya" tanya Jungkook pada Eommanya dan Eommanya pun mengangguk menyetujui. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pada hyungnya, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya bingung. Ia membanting sedikit pintu kamarnya. Dan dapat dipastikan Jungkook sudah terlelap sekarang.

"Dasar tukang tidur" ejeknya lagi.

"Ah Eomma sini aku bantu" Wonwoo menghampiri Eommanya lalu ikut membantu memindahkan barang belanjaan ke dalam lemari. Dan yang dibantu hanya tersenyum manis.

Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh barang-barang belanjaan sesuai dengan tempatnya. Dengan dikerjakan bersama-sama, rasanya kegiatan menindahkan barang belanjaan menjadi sangat cepat.

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo pun membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Eommanya menghampirinya dengan dua gelas jahe hangat ditangannya. Wonwoo segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki disila diatas sofa.

"Bagaimana, kau siap untuk masuk sekolah lagi, menjadi seorang kakak kelas" tanya Eommanya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tentu aku siap!" jawab Wonwoo seraya mengangguk semangat.

"Soonyoung tadi menelfon ke rumah, ia bilang smartphonemu tidak aktif. Ia khawatir karena tidak bisa menemanimu di toko buku tadi" Eommanya mulai membahas Soonyoung sahabat –ah tidak tapi teman hidupnya.

"Iyaaa, tadi smartphoneku mati saat aku keluar dari toko buku. Padahal aku ingin menghubungi Soonyoung" jelas Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Eommanya pun tertawa kecil melihat anaknya itu. Lalu beralih dengan mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi. Kali ini Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, pasalnya lagi –lagi Eommanya menonton serial drama kesukaannya yah biasalah _–hobby di hari libur_.

Jujur saja, Eommanya paling gemas saat Wonwoo bersikap imut dengannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali anaknya itu menjadi remaja yang yah _–sedikit_ nakal. Karena pada dasarnya, dulu saat ia remaja, ia sangat hyper. Sampai-sampai berdiam saja tanpa melakukan apapun membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tapi, Wonwoo tidak menurunkan sifatnya. Wonwoo menuruni sifat Appanya yang pendiam dan tertil dalam bergaul. Jungkook lah yang menuruni sifatnya.

Dulu ia sempat ketakutan karena Wonwoo tidak kunjung punya teman saat usianya 4 tahun. Wonwoo selalu menyendiri. Bahkan saat di taman kanak-kanak, Wonwoo selalu menempel padanya. Kalau ia bergerak sedikit saja Wonwoo pasti menjerit lalu mencengkram tangannya atau tidak meminta digendong sepanjang hari.

Dan pada akhirnya ia bernafas lega saat tau kalau sahabatnya, Kwon Yuri pindah ke Busan bersama keluarga kecilnya. Karena anak Yuri, Kwon Soonyoung adalah anak yang pertama kali mengajak Wonwoo bermain. Awalnya Wonwoo takut dan malu-malu. Tapi lama kelamaan Wonwoo terbiasa.

Namun, itu tidak berlaku ke lingkungannya dan orang lain. Wonwoo tetap mengisolasi dirinya sendiri, jadi ia hanya mau bermain bersama Soonyoung.

Sekarang Wonwoo ada kemajuan sebenarnya. Tapi tidak dalam pergaulan yang luas. Selain Soonyoung, anaknya pernah menyebut nama seperti 'Jihoon' atau 'Junhui' yang ia jamin itu temannya. Namun anaknya tidak kunjung membawanya ke rumah, jadi ia tidak bisa menjamin itu seratus persen.

Eommanya – _Jeon Boram_ , hanya tersenyum-senyum mengingat masa kecil Wonwoo – _anak pertamanya_. Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah terlarut dengan drama yang ia dan Eommanya tonton.

 **-Grey Swan-**

'Brrrm brrrm brrmm'

Junghan menghambur keluar saat mendengar bunyi motor di halaman rumahnya. Ia tau siapa yang datang, dan dia semangat akan hal itu.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan kemari" ujarnya sedikit berteriak agar yang baru saja beranjak dari motornya mendengar.

"Aku kemari atas permintaan Eomma, ini dia baru saja membuat kue kering dan kau mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma" ujar pemuda yang baru saja menghampiri Junghan dan masih setia dengan helm yang dipakainya.

Junghan pun tersenyum gembira dan bertepuk tangan lucu seperti kuda laut.

"Uwaaa sampaikan terima kasihku pada Ahjumma, nah sekarang masuklah dan buka helm mu" pinta Junghan padanya.

"Baiklah" pemuda itupun masuk dan tidak lupa membuka helmnya.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa, sesekali ia mengerang sembari merenggangkan ototnya. 'Ternyata naik motor bisa sampai sepegal ini, akh' batin pemuda tampan.

"Ini Mingyu-ah" Junghan menaruh segelas susu cokelat hangat di meja, dan disambut baik oleh Mingyu. Pemuda tampan bernama Mingyu itu langsung menghabiskan susu cokelat panas pemberian Junghan tanpa jeda.

"Kau siap masuk sekolah barumu?" tanya Junghan semangat.

"Entahlah" jawab Mingyu lesu.

"Kenapa kau tidak semangat" tegur Junghan seraya memukul ringan lengan Sepupunya tersebut.

"Aku sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, aku...aku tidak ahli dalam hal seperti itu" jelas Mingyu pada Junghan. Junghan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu hal biasa, Selalu seperti itu jika seseorang menempati lingkungan yang baru. Maka cobalah berbaur dengan caramu sendiri, tapi ubah sedikit menjadi agak lebih sopan. Terutama kepada _Sunbae_ –mu nanti!" nasihat Junghan dicerna baik oleh Mingyu. Karena sepertinya, itu akan berguna.

Mingyu memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya dari jendela rumah Junghan yang transparan dan sangat lebar. Terlihat berembun dan becek, ya dikarenakan sebelum ia berangkat kerumah Junghan hujan turun sangat lebat. Matanya menerawang setiap sudut keindahan yang ia lihat sekarang. Tapi semuanya hancur berkat interupsi Junghan kepadanya tentang kedua 'pelengkap hidupnya'.

"Apa-apaan ini, mereka juga pindah kesini? Bersamamu? Tidak mungkin" setelah membaca sesuatu yang terdapat di Smartphonenya, Junghan langsung menatap tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Apa? Ya jangan bertanya padaku, tanyakan saja pada mereka, kenapa mereka ingin satu sekolah bersamaku di Busan" jawab Mingyu santai. Tapi Junghan masih setia menatap Mingyu tajam. Mingyu yang merasa risih pun tidak mau memperbesar- besar masalah.

"Okey Okey, Aku yang meminta mereka untuk sekolah disini juga, tapi hei hyung! Coba kau fikir, dengan adanya mereka disini artinya aku bisa lebih muda beradaptasi. Mereka sahabatku dari aku kelas dua sekolah dasar" akuan Mingyu terang-terangan pada Junghan.

"Aku tau, tapi kau sama saja egois kalau seperti itu Mingyu –ah mereka pasti akan mengira kalau kau itu–"

"Tidak hyung! Mereka mencoba menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada" potong Mingyu. Sungguh ia sudah malas jika Junghan membahas tentang kedua sahabatnya. Seokmin dan Minghao. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, Mingyu hanya merasa bahwa Junghan tidak bisa mengerti keinginan persahabatan itu seperti apa. Sahabat yang selalu ada, yang selalu bersama, dan Junghan selalu menganggap bahwa itu berlebihan.

 _'_ _Kita semua punya kepentingan masing-masing, tidak mungkin jika selalu bersama. Lagipula mereka takkan mengerti kita sepenuhnya. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.'_

Mingyu bigung dengan kalimat yang Junghan lontarkan saat ia masih sekolah menegah pertama. Darisitu Mingyu berfikir bahwa pernyataan Eommanya benar mengenai Junghan yang tidak bisa mempunyai sahabat. Junghan sangat realistis dan teratur. Mingyu bahkan sampai bergidik saat Eommanya menceritakan tentang Junghan padanya.

 _'_ _Ia tidak lebih dari mempunyai teman, kecuali kekasih. Junghan sudah punya kekasih'_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Eommanya itu telintas di otak Mingyu. Segera ia memandang Junghan yang terlihat masih bingung.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipermasalahkan hyung! Oh iya, Eomma mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah punya kekasih? Apakah benar?" mendengar penuturan Mingyu, Junghan sedikit terkejut ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Eh i- iya aku sudah punya kekasih" bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang pipi Junghan sedikit merona. "Wow siapa namanya? Kau harus mengenalkan dia kepadaku" tanya Mingyu tak percaya tapi tetap santai, sehingga tidak ada reaksi berlebihan saat menaggapinya.

"Hong Jisoo" jawab Junghan.

"Satu sekolah denganmu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tentu saja, dia sekelas denganku nanti. Dan dia juga _sunbae_ –mu" ucap Junghan tegas. Seperti mengatakan bahwa Mingyu harus hormat kelak pada kekasihnya nanti.

"Eoh, Terserah" Mingyu memutar matanya malas lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit untuk kembali pulang.

"Aah kenapa cepat sekali, kau bahkan belum berkeliling" Junghan cemberut sekarang, ia kesal selalu saja terburu-buru. Mingyu hanya tersenyum, berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. "Besok kita juga akan bertemu lagi, byee hyung" akhir kata dan Mingyu keluar, menutup pintu. Dan menghampiri motor ninja berwarna merah kesayangannya. Memakai helm terlebih dahulu, menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan halaman rumah Junghan.

 **-Grey Swan-**

Kring... Kring... Kring...

'BRAK'

'BUGH'

"AW!"

"Jungkook jangan buat keributan di pagi hari!"

Eommanya teriak di pagi hari hanya untuk anak termudanya tercinta. Dan yang diperingati justru malah berlari ke kamar lain yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

'BRAK'

"Berisik!" erang Wonwoo dibalik selimutnya. Tubuhnya digoyangkan lembut sampai akhirnya goyangannya terasa sangat kencang dan membuat tubuhnya sakit. "Arkh s-sakitt bodoh!" elak Wonwoo dan langsung mendorong orang yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

'BUGH'

"AW! Itu sakit, aku sudah jatuh dua kali. Sial" ternyata Jungkook yang dari tadi menggoyangkan tubuh Wonwoo. Tidak menyerah Jungkook bangun kembali dan...

'GREP'

"JUNGKOOK MENYINGKIR!" Wonwoo akhirnya berteriak, bagaimana tidak berteriak. Jungkook sekarang sudah menindihnya dan memeluknya erat, sampai ia sendiri sesak napas.

"Kau harus bangun sekarang! Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjadi siswa sekolah menegah atas. Kita harus bersiap-siap..AYO HYUNG~" rengek Jungkook kepada hyungnya.

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, dan langsung bangun tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook.

Ia terdiam sejenak di pinggir kasurnya untuk setidaknya nyawanya terkumpul dengan baik. Setelah sudah merasa segar kembali, Wonwoo tersenyum ceria. Oh hayolah siapa yang tidak senang jika kalian melihat adik kalian satu sekolah dengan kalian. Pasti menyenangkan, karena ia jadi bisa membully Jungkook. Eh -_-

"WONIE –YA KOOKIE –YA TURUN SAYANG, SARAPAN DAN KITA AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT!"

Eommanya berteriak lagi dan membuat keduanya langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, mandi secepat-cepatnya dan bersiap-siap. Ketika semuanya sudah siap, keduanya turun dan disambut dengan senyuman manis milik Eommanya.

Dimeja makan sudah tersedia empat potong sandwich dan dua susu vanilla yang lezat, sarapan pagi kesukaan mereka.

Ketiganya sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar, mengenai nanti adalah hari pertama Jungkook di sekolahnya. Eommanya berpesan pada Wonwoo agar menjaga adiknya, tapi dengan percaya diri Jungkook bilang bahwa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik.

Wonwoo selalu berfikir bahwa keluarganya sangat tidak menyedihkan sama sekali, walaupun Appanya sudah meninggalkan mereka. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama, Appanya meninggal saat ia berusia tujuh tahun.

"Cepat cepat, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ujar Eommanya yang langsung membereskan meja makan dan mengambil kunci mobil. Keduanya segera mengambil tas mereka dan keluar dari rumah. Tidak lupa pula untuk mengunci pintu.

Semuanya sudah ada berada di dalam mobil, dan Eommanya langsung membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Agar kedua anaknya tidak telat.

Dan selama diperjalanan, Eommanya tidak berhenti memberi pesan dan saran untuk keduanya. Sampai-sampai Wonwoo malas menedengarnya dan hanya memilih mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **-Grey Swan-**

Selamat datang di Yoong-Bo High School.

Hari ini suasana sangat ramai. Karena bukan hanya para siswa yang terlihat tapi ada banyak pula orang tua disana. Yang pasti mereka mengantar anak mereka untuk masuk di hari pertama mereka, yakni siswa kelas sepuluh.

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna putih sudah terparkir dengan baik di halaman sekolah.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan tiga namja tampan.

Para yeoja pun menyambutnya histeris, bukan hanya para siswa/i baru tapi juga kakak kelas yang terpesona dengan mereka.

"Behentilah mengumbar ketampanan dan ayo masuk!" dan ketiganya seketika murung.

"Oh Jungahan hyung, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan. Bahkan mereka belum mengetahui siapa kita" rengek Seokmin sambil cemberut dan di setujui oleh Minghao dengan anggukan.

"Nanti juga mereka pasti tau, ish" Junghan kesal bukan main, ingin rasanya ia meninju kedua namja tampan yang ia kunci baik-baik dengan lengannya.

Dan ada Jisoo juga disitu, berjalan paling belakang sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Mingyu berjalan paling depan, ia sudah tau Jisoo yang mana. Tapi ia tidak ada niatan menyapa, jadi yah masabodo. Ia terus saja melangkah, padahal ia tidak tau harus kemana. Entah kenapa rasanya kakinya terus bergerak tanpa disuruh.

Sudah banyak pasang mata terpesona dengan ketampanannya, banyak juga yang memujinya. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Mingyu terus berjalan dan berakhir dengan dua pilihan, belok kanan atau belok kiri. Tidak ada yang mengambil aba-aba maka

Mingyu memilih belok kiri, tapi–

"MINGYU BELOK KANAN"

teriak Junghan padanya, namun..

'BUGH'

"AW"

Mingyu menabrak seseorang dan membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia salah ambil arah dan sekarang membuat seseorang terluka.

Dan yang ditabraknya segera bangun lalu merapikan sedikit bajunya. Mingyu juga segera bangun, dengan baik ia meminta maaf seraya membungkuk. "Maafkan aku _Sunbae_ "

Tidak ada jawaban .

Mingyu menenggakkan kembali tubuhnya, dan

'DEG'

Matanya.

'DEG'

Hidungnya.

'DEG'

Bibirnya.

"HEI KAU PUNYA MATA TIDAK EOH! HATI-HATI DONG, WONWOO KAN JADI TERLUKA!" geram seorang namja bersurai blonde dengan matanya yang sipit dan kulitnya yang putih, tidak terima.

Tapi, Minggyu tidak bergeming. Ia masih terpesona dengan namja yang ditabraknya. Namun namja itu terus menunduk. Seperti tidak membiarkan dirinya menatap paras yang begitu indah sekarang.

"HEI! KAU–"

"Sudahla Soonyoung, aku tidak apa-apa"

Oh jangan lagi, Mingyu semakin terdiam saat mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi Wonwoo –ya tadi itu kencang sekali" kata namja bersurai blonde tersebut sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Wonwoo.

Diam-diam Mingyu membaca name tag milik kedua namja itu.

Yang sangat berisik 'Kwon Soonyoung'

Dan yang begitu manis 'Jeon Wonwoo'

"MINGYU KAU TAK APA" Junghan langsung meraih lengan Mingyu dan mengecek kondisinya tanpa menghiraukan kedua namja yang sedang beradu argumen cukup sengit. Yang satu mengatakan 'salah' yang satu 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Aku memaafkanmu"

Setelah memberi balasan, namja manis yang diketahuinya bernama –Jeon Wonwoo langsung menarik namja berisik –Kwon Soonyoung pergi dari hadapannya.

Mingyu tersenyum tampan melihat keduanya pergi.

'PLETAK'

"HEI kenapa hyung malah memukulku!" kesal Mingyu.

"KAU SELALU MENCARI MASALAH, SEKARANG AYO!" Junghan menariknya kencang, menuju Seokmin, Minghao dan Jisoo yang hanya terdiam.

Dan disaat dirinya pasrah ditarik paksa oleh hyungnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata namja bersurai hitam yang menatapnya tajam dan tidak suka.

Dengan kesempatan yang ada, Mingyu membaca name tagnya.

'Choi Sungcheol'

 **To Be Continue...**

A/N : HAI hai kel nulis ff lagi yang baru ;") wkwk, maaf kalau kurang panjang dan typo typo xD

oh iya kel mau hapus ff kel yang **Sweetnes Piece of My Life** gpp kan ya :"( soalnya semuanya hancur berantakan karena kel banyak tugas, Maafkan TT,TT. jadi ga ngefeel lg bikinnya wkwk. kel mau fokusin yang ini saja~ mohon dukungannya dan kerjasamanya...

Makasi banyaaak juga untuk yang mau ngeriview di ff SPOML /lol dan yang ngefav jg ngefollow jg :') kel bahagia.. maaf kalo kel mengecewakan dan ga lupa juga sama 500 silent riders q mwa mwa ;'* di ff SPOML yawww wkwkwk

i laf laf yu all /tebar cipokan/

don't forget to review honeyyyyy~


End file.
